Frankenstein (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Frankenstein died at a young age. She had so much going for her. A mate. A loving clan. It was a terrible fate for her to have been held hostage by the other clan. They had told Frankenstein's clan that if they didn't hand the territory over, they would do horrible, unspeakable things to her. The clan wanted to help, but if they lost their territory, they would starve to death. The Wasteland had very limited resources and the clan was lucky enough to have the resources they currently had. It was either all of their lives or Franken's. So she was left in the claws of the rival clan. In order to encourage the other clan to give up their territory, everyday they would torture Franken. They would always make sure that her screams could be heard to her loved ones. The details of what happened to her are too gruesome to repeat, but she finally died after days of suffering. Her body was tossed, rather sloppily at the doorstep of her clan. Seeing the horrible sight, the clan attacked the rivals out of pure rage and grief. It was a bloody battle and in the end neither clan survived. A single dragon was left, a former lightning dragon, which clan he came from doesn't matter, but the dragon was so lonely and scared, that he tried to bring his companions back to life. He failed. Over and over again, until finally he came across Franken's body and stitched her back up. In order to repair her body he had to combine her body with others'. He used his lightning energy to bring her back, and was thrilled to see it finally work. Franken came back dazed and confused. She was unsure who she was. But she did know she was hungry. The lightning dragon didn't get the chance to celebrate his victory for long. How Franken eventually stumbled across Seeking Clan (Now called Clan Ton Theon) is anyone's best bet, but by the time she arrived, she was just beginning to understand what she was. She had very few memories of her past. Actually memories aren't the best word, more like echoes. She knows she had suffered, but she doesn't remember how or why. She remembers being loved but not by who. She doesn't fully understand what she is, but she knows she's dangerous to others. She is awfully hungry, and her hunger has no control, no limits. She's not sure how many she's killed, but she doesn't like it. Luckily Hecate found out about what she was and fixed her hunger. She used her magic to make Franken feel full. Ever since Franken has felt free and happy. She doesn't do much in the clan, she mostly just likes to hang out with her mate Dracula and watches the hatchlings play. She has to be careful though, or her stitches could go undone and she could accidentally lose a limb or two. She often comes to Hecate for repairs. She feels bad for Sapphiremoon and has become an Immunist to support her. For some reason she feels like she can relate being held prisoner. She also likes Muerto. She can sense the death on him and him on her. But she can also sense his uneasiness around her, so she keeps her distance. Generally she's pretty friendly and easy going. She just fears one day Hecate's spell will wear off and she won't be there to recast it. After Seeking Clan's civil war, her greatest nightmare came true. Hecate's spell had broken. Her hunger was back. She craved the flesh of others. Oh how she wanted blood. She wanted to break open the skulls of those that she loves and eat their brains. At the time Hecate had disappeared and there was no way for Frankenstein to control herself. She attacked Muerto and his toxic blood infected her. It caused her excruciating pain. She was hungry, and everything hurt. The clan locked her up in the attic and for months that's where she stayed, screaming and growling from hunger and pain. She only had one dragon on her side, Hywela who was also locked up for her role in the civil war. Hywela would talk to Frankenstein. She would tell her stories and even sing to her to calm her down, to help her remember who she was. Franken is grateful for her. Finally Hecate had returned and saved Frankenstein from herself. The spell is back in place and her system was detoxed from Muerto's blood. The only problem is, can the clan ever trust her again now that they know what she is? How can anyone want her around them when they know only a spell was preventing her from eating their face? Personality She's sweet and endearing. She's careful with her words and doesn't wish to harm a fly. Relationships Hywela: Her dear mate. Wendigo: Her dear other mate. Moriarty, Sigyn and Tarasque: Her dear children. Trivia * She's a genone * I hatched her on Halloween * I gened her myself * I made her accent * She's poly, bi, ace and trans * Her theme is Aim For the Head by Creature Feature Category:Plague Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Artist Category:Construct